plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow Pea
:For other uses, see Ice Pea (disambiguation). EU: €3.59 UK: £2.49 TR: ₺9.99 AU: $4.99 PL: 16,52zł BR: R$7,99 ID: Rp75,000 |unlocked china/PvZ2 = Collect 10 Snow Pea Puzzle Pieces |flavor text/PvZ2 = As a professional table tennis player, in the off-season he also enjoys skiing, playing the bongos, and spelunking. }} Snow Pea is a peashooting plant appearing in both main series ''Plants vs. Zombies'' games. He is an unlockable plant in the first game, and a premium plant in the second game. Snow Pea attacks by firing frozen peas at zombies, which can slow their target's movement and attack speed by 50% and deal damage. However, Torchwood can melt them, which will make them into normal peas which removes the freezing effect, so it is not recommended to use a Torchwood with a Snow Pea. Audio Origins Like most other pea-shooting plants, Snow Pea is based on the plant ''Pisum sativum''. His name refers to the real-life ''snow pea'', a variety of pea eaten whole in its pod while still unripe. It also refers to snow which is cold, referring to how Snow Pea shoots out frozen peas, a cold projectile and how the plant is cold himself. It also references that he is a pea-shooting plant. History ''Plants vs. Zombies Snow Pea is unlocked after beating Level 1-6, and costs 175 sun (150 in Versus Mode) to plant. He does the same amount of damage as a Peashooter (one damage per shot per pea), but can slow enemies down with his frozen peas. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Snow Pea is available for purchase for $3.99. His sun cost was lowered to 150 sun, but he retained his functionality as in the first game. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies Snow Pea Snow Peas shoot frozen peas that damage and slow the enemy. Damage: normal, slows zombies Folks often tell Snow Pea how "cool" he is, or exhort him to "chill out." They tell him to "stay frosty." Snow Pea just rolls his eyes. He's heard 'em all. Cost: 175 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Chinese version Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food, Snow Pea creates an ice trail on the lane in front of him, slowing down every zombie on the lane and fires 60 peas. After 3.5 seconds, the effect stops and the ice trail disappears. Level Upgrade Costumed When fed Plant Food, he shoots three big frozen peas that deal 600 damage per shot. Level upgrade Strategies Snow Pea demonstrates the importance of slowing plants in the game, albeit at a smaller scale compared to other slowing options: While almost twice as expensive as a normal Peashooter, Snow Pea is capable to halving the speed of the incoming zombies, effectively doubling the damage capability of all its allies and giving the player more reaction time. However, his single-target nature means that Snow Pea will become quickly outclassed by other slowing plants such as Winter Melon, Sap-fling and Cold Snapdragon in terms of crowd control, as they are capable of freezing multiple targets at once. Snow Pea will also face problem when working with fire-based plants, particularly Torchwood as the frozen pea will lose its freezing effect once it passes through Torchwood, not gaining any bonus in damage. He is also able to take out a Conehead Zombie by himself. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Only a single column of Snow Pea should be used in any level, as additional columns will not provide any more suppression capability while costing more suns. Snow Pea should not be used on the Roof, since his peas cannot overcome the slope present on the columns near the house; instead, a player should use a Winter Melon. I, Zombie Endless Ladder Zombies are highly useful in neutralizing Snow Peas, as their ladder can shield the zombies from the slowing effect. The player should be cautious however that Magnet-shrooms and Fume-shrooms can overcome the ladders, rendering Ladder Zombie devoid of their protection and vulnerable to firepower. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' While Snow Pea has received a slight buff in the form of a slightly reduced sun cost, overall the sequel has not been generous to the plant himself: Firstly, the increased amount of enemies that can block or deflect direct shots now poses a serious challenge to Snow Pea as well as other peashooting plants. Secondly, the fact that Snow Pea is placed along with other more effective slowing solutions in the premium shop means that the plant is more likely to be ignored if the player desires for the ability to suppress the incoming horde. All is not lost however, as the player might still find some use from Snow Pea in his long range and its ability to extinguish Explorer Zombie's and Torchlight Zombie's torch, along with Prospector Zombie's dynamite stick. Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *If a peashooting ZomBotany zombie is chilled, it will be slowed down, but it still fires peas at the same rate. *When the Snow Pea shoots a frozen pea, a small glittering sound is heard. In the DS and DSiWare version, the sound will be louder. *On the French version, the Snow Pea's description has a last pun in the end, saying that "Ces jeux de mots ne font pas le pois," with the expression "ne pas faire le poids" (here, "not being important/not something to care about") and the word "pois" (which means "pea"). *His stem and leaves are green, even though he is mostly colored blue. It shares this trait with Winter Melon. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *In the 1.9 update, there was a texture glitch for Snow Pea's eyes along with Wall-nut, Threepeater, and Twin Sunflower. *He was removed from the store in the 3.5.1 update for unknown reasons, along with Imitater. However, they returned in the 3.6.1 update. **He was removed again from the store after Toadstool's release. He again reappeared to the store during the second return of limited-edition plants. ***There is a glitch that occurs when playing a Piñata Party with Snow Pea. After clicking on his ad after the level and entering the store, he will disappear. **This glitch also had occurred with Grapeshot. *If the player boosts a Torchwood, and have a Snow Pea behind him, the pea disappears after it passes through the Torchwood. *In levels of Beghouled where Snow Pea appears, if his Plant Food ability is activated and then a match is made causing him to fall into another lane, he will freeze the initial lane he was in but he won't do anything else. **This leaves the initial lane frozen and Snow Pea firing peas on the new lane. *Whenever Snow Pea uses his Plant Food effect, all the zombies in his lane will be slowed down, even before the ice trail appears. **This happens with Fire Peashooter, as her fire trail burns the zombies before the fire trail appears. *His recharge was changed into Mediocre from Fast in the 5.9 update. *Despite being a cold plant,he is not immune to the freezing winds in Frostbite Caves. The others are Iceberg Lettuce,Winter Melon,and Cryo-shroom. See also *Peashooter *Pea es:Hielaguisantesfr:Pois geleurzh:寒冰射手de:Hagelzuckererbsepl:Snow Pea Category:Day obtained plants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Day Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Premium plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Slowing plants Category:Ice plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition plants